CLINICAL CORE: CORE B - PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Clinical Core of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer s Disease Research Center (ADRC) s a shared resource available to investigators at Johns Hopkins and elsewhere interested in or conducting clinical or translational research in the cognitive disorders field. Working closely with the Education Core, the Data Core, and Neuropathology Core, the Clinical Core strives to: (1) support funded investigators at Johns Hopkins with key resources, (2) further the research mission of the JHADRC, and (3) promote new and expanded research activities locally and nationally in this complex field. The Core supports the full range of research related activities unique to the field and advises investigators on study design, recruitment, clinical measurement, clinical operations, bio-specimen management (collection, processing, storage), and autopsy research. Central to the Clinical Core s mission is the recruitment and longitudinal characterization of a range of diverse research subjects who participate in investigations associated with the JHADRC. A priority is given to maintaining the current level of representation of minorities, African-Americans in particular, among the study subjects. The specific aims of the Clinical Core are to: (1) recruit and follow a diverse cohort of subjects, (2) perform annual standardized medical, neurologic, psychiatric and neuropsychological evaluations on all subjects in the Core, (3) provide well-characterized subjects to IRB-approved research associated with the JHADRC, (4) maintain a high autopsy rate (>70% of deceased autopsied), (5) assist the Neuropathology Core in collecting plasma, serum, and DNA from normal controls, individuals with MCI, and cases of AD and related dementias, and to complete APOE genotyping on all subjects, (6) participate in collaborative research with other ADRCs and ADCs and the ADCS, including multi-center therapeutic clinical trials related to AD, and (7) share clinical data with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), and with other investigators conducting multi-center analyses of clinical data. The Clinical Core has contributed importantly to the many innovative findings concerning AD and related disorders emerging from the JHADRC. Additionally, through efforts of our Core, a number of successful novel clinical trials have been reported and are likely to lead to improved care for patients in the coming years.